Chimera
by Icenectar
Summary: Zelgadis' account of his life leading up to the moment that changed his personal perception forever
1. Default Chapter

It was always calming to watch the wildlife in the early morning. To see squirrels grope the cedar flesh of the forest maidens, their branches extending to unseen lovers, was awe-inspiring. The forest maidens, or trees to the uninspired, were beset with varying shades of green upon their skyward crowns. Some of them even had flowers growing up in twisted patterns on the bottom of their trunks. I blinked my eyes for a moment then drew out my sword. 

I wanted to be strong and I wanted to be fast just like my father had once been. I did not know how much about my father because he left to slay a dragon many years ago. My mother still waits for him, even though the villagers tell her to forget about him and start over. We don't need a new life. We have support and lots of it. We even have support from my grandfather, the Great Red Priest, Rezo.

I know this may sound cold, but I've never really trusted my grandfather. He never came around when I was younger and when he did come around, it was only for a few minutes. My mother always asked about my father for Rezo traveled extensively, performing great feats of magic in order to heal numerous people. He was like a saint to those people, but there was always something about him that I didn't like...

Rezo never brought any words of hope with him so I eventually decided that I would go off in search of my father and bring him home if he was still alive. For that trek I had to be strong. I had started training about a month ago and I had begged my mother to give me difficult chores. She consented and soon I was traveling country roads in search of mushrooms and herbs.

This particular morning, however, I became aware that I was not alone. I was swinging my sword, trying to concentrate on my form when I heard the familiar jingling of my grandfather's staff. I glanced up and he stood watching me with those sightless eyes. I don't know how a blind man can see, but Rezo seemed to be able to. I don't even know how long he had been there. He could have been standing there for a good five minutes before he decided to announce his presence. I took another swing at an imaginary enemy as he continued to watch.

"Mother's at the house, sir," I said and he smiled slightly.

"I have no news for her, my boy. Sadly, no one seems to know where your father is. He was a great swordsman, wasn't he. I do believe, though, that your dear mother is just going to have to accept the fact that he's not coming back. She may have to wait until she is with the gods before she sees him again," he said in his soft spoken voice.

"I'm going to find the truth out for myself. I'm going to be strong."

"My dear Zelgadis, do you really want to be strong?"

"I want to do everything I can to find my father."

"I see. Perhaps I can help you but I should speak with your mother first."

I watched him walk off and blinked my eyes. Perhaps I had misjudged my grandfather. Perhaps his intentions were good but there was still that feeling of doubt clinging to the back of my mind much like the way a barnacle clings to the bottom of a sunken ship. Why did he want to help me and what did he expect in return? Those questions bothered me as I continued to swing my sword.

It was half an hour later, judging by the position of the sun, when my grandfather returned. He seemed awfully pleased and I wasn't entirely sure if that was a good thing.

"I have spoken with your mother, dear Zelgadis and it has been agreed upon. You will become my apprentice and learn magical arts to aide in your quest for your father," Rezo said and I looked at him.

"Will that make me stronger?" I asked and Rezo smiled slightly.

"Indeed it shall. Now let's go back to my dwelling."

"We're leaving now?"

"Why of course. Is there...a problem with that?"

"I would at least like to say goodbye to my mother."

"By all means. I have assured her that no harm will come to you."

I sheathed my sword and ran home. My mother stood at the doorway...waiting. I embraced her, letting her long hair fall over my arms for one last time.

"Rezo has promised me that you'll be well taken care of," she whispered. "Please be careful, Zelgadis and visit me when you're done."

"I will, mother."

I let go of her and walked off, without looking back. I didn't want to because I knew she would be crying. Rezo glanced up when I returned and he smiled sightlessly at me.

"How is she? She seemed a bit upset when I left her. I did tell her not to worry," he said and I nodded my head.

"It's because she'll be alone, now. She's afraid that I won't come back."

"I understand her feelings, dear Zelgadis. But, we won't make her worry."

I blinked my eyes and home vanished. Rezo was definitely a strong sorcerer. We currently stood in his domicile which was not as exquisite as I thought it would be. But, I suppose that could be attributed to his blindness. He glanced at me as if sensing my surveillance of the decor and nodded his head.

"Sort of avant garde, don't you think?" he asked then turned aside. "Come, allow me to show you to your room. There you can change and clean up before we eat. I will expect you in the dining room in half an hour."

We parted ways once I had been directed to my room and I entered it. It was small, but for some reason, I hadn't expected anything else. Rezo was a bit eccentric, I had been told and he also had a strange sense of humor. My room was plain, with a small bed in the corner and a mirror hanging on the wall. There was nothing else except a stool, small and made of cold stone. Marble. Well, that was nice, I suppose. It sort of offsets the feeling of this room. I don't know how to explain it, but there's a certain air that I just don't like. Perhaps I am being rash in judging my grandfather by his taste in decoration but there seems to be more to him than most people are willing to see. I opened the small closet door and took out a tan outfit. It was what I was expected to wear, I guessed and changed into it.

Shortly after my exploration of my small room, I joined Rezo in the dining room. He sat at the end of a long table illuminated with a few candelabras. I took the seat at the opposite end of the table and he smiled genially.

"You don't have to sit so far away, dear Zelgadis," He said as he leaned forward slightly. "Now, what would you like to eat?"

"It doesn't really matter," I replied and he leaned back in his chair to think.

"Well then, how about some quail with some fresh leeks?"

"That sounds okay."

"I'll even add a spring green salad. Do you prefer ale or beer, my friend?"

"Actually, I don't drink. It was forbidden at my house."

"Ah yes. I had forgotten. Then which one would you like to try?"

"Ale, I suppose."

"Then we shall both have some ale. Watch closely, Zelgadis. This is an easy spell to say but it takes finesse."

I watched him quietly speak a magical phrase then waved his hand. With a soft glow, a large spread of food appeared on the table. My eyes grew wide as I gazed at the large selection. How was he able to do that? Of course, he was Rezo, the Red Priest. He was a master sorcerer in all the arts but why was he so obsessed with his eyes? I could see the desire to see by one's own eyes but why try to do the impossible?

"Is something wrong, dear Zelgadis?" Rezo asked and I picked up a fork.

"No, nothing is wrong. I'm just trying to adjust, I guess. This is good. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, once we're finished, we're going to start on your training. I have to keep my promise to make you stronger, don't I?"

That question, I knew, was rhetorical. He didn't want my response to the question because he already knew what my response was. What I didn't like was the feeling I got when he said stronger. For some reason, I got a chill, the kind of chill one gets when the hands of the dead are wrapped around the neck and I couldn't explain why. I could not find any foundation for my fear. Rezo was a great man, he had done many great deeds. I know more about my grandfather. Perhaps more than most people because my mother really did love and trust him. Well, she was not completely trusting because early on in their relationship, she had sensed that Rezo did not like my father. He would never say anything about his disapproval publicly, but there was always a certain air about Rezo whenever my father was around...I suppose that's partially why I don't completely trust my grandfather. It is possible that he did something to my father. He is a master sorcerer, after all and who in their right mind would accuse Rezo of such an act? No one which means, if he did do something terrible to my father...no one would ever find out.

"Something is troubling you again, isn't it, my friend?" Rezo asked and I glanced up.

"I was just thinking about my father," I replied and Rezo rose from his seat.

"Perhaps we should start the training now. I believe you would be best suited for the field of shamanism. Follow me to my library. It will be your study room. I may not have a lot of resources, but you are welcome to read all you can."

He waved a hand and the meal disappeared. I'm glad that I ate a little because I don't know how this apprenticeship would work out. Yes, he is my grandfather, but he seems to get self-absorbed at times. I can understand why, I suppose. His desire for sight has consumed him almost entirely. I followed him from the dining room and down a long hallway. A few tapestries hung on the wall and some statues gazed out from small alcoves carved into the wall in-between the tapestries. They seemed to all be statues of Rezo. A modest man my grandfather isn't, it seems. But I suppose it also comes from the fact that he lives alone. I think I'm his first apprentice because I've never seen anyone else around him. Of course, he may not be inclined to take his apprentices with him when he visits family.

"Here is the library. You will be spending a considerable amount of time here," Rezo said as he opened the door.

"I don't think I've ever seen so many books in one place before," I commented as I gazed at the library. There were books upon books in what seemed to be an endless sea of shelves and I knew that there were countless spells in the ancient tomes that claimed residency upon those dusty shelves.

"Are you a bit overwhelmed, my friend?"

"Yes I am. I don't know where to begin."

"Then let me pick out a few for you to start reading. Then I need to take care of some personal matters. I trust that you will be fine on your own?"

"Yes. Yes, I'll be fine."

"Good. Here are some books and I will see you later."

I took the books that he had laid on a table and sat down in a large arm chair. I knew a little about spell casting from my mother, since she was Rezo's descendant but I didn't know anything advanced. Now I held in my hand treasures upon treasures of spells and I didn't know if I had enough time to practice them all.

Some hours and quite a few books later, Rezo returned. I gazed up at him and then went back to the spell I was reading. I knew he was watching me but I didn't greet him. I was too interested in what I was reading. There was so much here. It was so amazing to hold in my hands the magic books that Rezo had. Among sorcerers, his library is renowned. My mother told me about Rezo's library when I was younger. Since he was her grandfather, she had learned some basic white magic in his amazing library. She had taught me healing spells, which were necessary to know because of where we lived. We lived some miles away from the village. My father liked the village, but he wanted to be a short distance away from it. I think that had something to do with Rezo's involvement in the village. He didn't exactly start the village, but relatives of some of the people he performed miracles on, did. There was a fountain in the center of the village that was made to remember the deeds that he had performed and my father didn't care for the constant reminder of Rezo. That made sense, because he and Rezo never did get along, although they did not see each other often.

"You've been through all these?" Rezo inquired and I nodded my head.

"Yes I have," I replied.

"Can you perform the spells?"

"Yes I can."

"All right then," Rezo said as he picked up a book. "Let me see you perform this one. Substance separation. Use that stone as your object."

I stood up and closed my eyes. With my arms pointing towards the stone, I began to chant the words: "By the power that I hold in my hands, I command you to become what you once were before life brought you together. Separate and become your own identity."

The rock shifted under my gaze then collapsed. I blinked my eyes then glanced at Rezo.

"I must have done something wrong. I'm sorry," I said and Rezo shook his head.

"I implore you to look closer, dear Zelgadis. The rock was turned to dust and water, which is essentially the contents of that stone. I applaud you, Zelgadis. You learn quickly but I'm sure that has to do with your mother's blood inside you."

"You always seem so busy. How did you have time to start a family?"

"Zelgadis, part of the reason why I want to cure my blindness is to see what you all truly look like. To see what the rest of you see. I didn't need to see what Elisa looked like. I knew I loved her just by her presence. I only wish that I had found a cure for this accursed darkness before she died."

He fell silent and I watched him for a moment then picked up the book I had been reading. I wish I could understand his feelings, but I couldn't. I've never been without sight. I've never had to go through life in complete darkness. I don't think I've ever experienced anything like he's experiences his entire life, however long that may be. He turned around and walked out of the library. I stared at the closed door for a moment then continued reading. I had no idea what would come next, but I was glad that I was learning. I flipped to the last page in the book and looked at the number. Five-hundred and fifty. By the time I got there it would be well past midnight. Hopefully Rezo would be sleeping because I wanted to explore his tower on my own. Maybe I would find out about the whereabouts of my father.

Several hours later when I was sure my grandfather would be sleeping, I left my room to explore. The halls seemed darker than normal in the night's light and I walked down a staircase that I had missed earlier in the day. It was a long winding staircase made of marble and it reminded me of the stories about dungeons that my father would tell to me to make me behave. There was extremely little light as I descended down the staircase and I soon found myself squinting to see the next step. Carelessness could very easily kill me and I doubt anyone would ever know about my mishap. Especially my mother.

"If only I could find a clue," I said to myself as I cast a small light spell.

Why would Rezo need such a large home anyway? If his tower could be called a home. It looked more like what was left after a long battle. The tower hadn't been fixed in ages and I was mildly surprised that the stairs were still stable. I just hoped that the floor at the end of the stairs was still there. My light spell dimmed then brightened with my nervousness and I forced myself to concentrate. I don't know how long it took me to reach bottom but I was exhausted when my feet rested on the cracked flooring of what I assumed to be the basement.

Something moved and I willed the light in my hand to become stronger. Odd, rat-like creatures scampered into their holes when my light touched them. They looked like dragon rats, for the lack of a better description. Rat like in head and body with green skin and pointed plates running down their spines.

"Are you some of Rezo's creations?" I asked and the last one scampered into its hole. "If you are, I'm sure you don't want to talk about it. My grandfather is very odd. My father told me to be wary of him. I just wish I knew what happened to my father. I've got to be strong and find him for my mother."

The creature did not answer but I did not expect it to. It was one of those questions that did not need an answer. I continued forward on my exploration of my grandfather's residence. I really did not like the idea of climbing that enormous flight of stairs again. There had to be a simpler way back up. But Rezo was just as cunning as he was odd and the way back up could be anywhere, even in the most obvious place.

A dim light shone from some crack in the wall and I walked over to examine it. There seemed to be a groove hidden in the wall. Perhaps it was a secret passage? I had heard of such things, but I had been under the impression that only thieves used secret passages. But now, now I was not so sure. Even geniuses had a tendency to be insane and there was nothing to prove that my grandfather was not a few bricks short of a full load.

"Well how do you like the basement, my friend?" Rezo asked and I glanced up. Where had he come from? The rings on his staff jingled as he stepped forward. I don't know why, but I felt a large sting of guilt on my conscience. I felt as though I had been taking advantage of the blind man, which was insane for Rezo could see better than any man that had the capability of sight.

"It's nice," I replied, knowing that the response was quite lame. I couldn't think of anything to say and I knew he wanted an explanation as to why I was down there.

"Are you curious about what's kept down here?"

"Yes."

There was truth in what I said. I was extremely curious about him, but I didn't want to tell him the basis of my curiosity. The more I spent time with him, the more I was sure that he knew where my father was. I couldn't explain it, but there was a sixth sense perhaps? Yes, a sixth sense that told me there was more to Rezo than met the eye. He watched me with his silent eyes for a moment then turned and pointed to a hallway.

"Let's start the exploration there, shall we?" he asked and began walking. I followed him, not entirely sure what he was up to. Like I've said before, I didn't completely trust my grandfather and I didn't know whether or not he could sense my distrust.

"What is down this way?" I asked and he glanced at me.

"So many questions, my friend. Can't you just accept things as they are?"

"I'm afraid my father didn't teach me that way."

His facial expression changed slightly when I mentioned my father and I wondered if my assumptions had been correct. There was definitely something about my father that Rezo did not want to think about and every time I mentioned him, that unwanted image or memory was conjured up.

"I think you need to practice your skills some more," Rezo said abruptly. "Learning from books is fine, but actual practice is a completely different thing. In here please."

I stepped into a room and jumped slightly as the door slammed shut behind me. I stood in what seemed to be an arena and I glanced around, my eyes slowly adjusting to what little light there was in the room. I was alone, or so I thought, for there was a presence in the room with me even though I could not see it. A rumbling came from the ground and I turned around to witness a creature being formed from the dirt itself. A golem. A creature made by magic and dirt. Rezo had obviously made it to test me and I swore not to disappoint him. I had come here to learn magic in order to find the location of my father and that was exactly what I was going to accomplish.

I hadn't learned all the spells there were, obviously but I tried my luck at a more advanced spell. It wasn't the most advanced spell out there, but I wanted to see if I could do any more than simple parlor tricks.

"Stooone Spiker!" I cried and brought my hand sharply down to the ground. The ground broke apart from where my hand made contact and numerous spikes arose from it like a large hungry beast ascending from its lair but it made no mark on the golem. Idiot, I told myself. Golems are made out of stone so a earth attack such as that one would not affect them. The golem swung at me and made contact. I skidded across the arena floor and arose in extreme pain. Had I not been chiding myself for my spell casting mistake, I would have surely dodged that.

"My, my, dear Zelgadis. Are you going to let a mere golem defeat you?" Rezo asked and I glanced in his direction.

"I may be strong, Rezo but a golem has a hard hide. I can't defeat him with my sword," I replied.

"His skin is his defense mechanism. You've got to use magic or a sword of light. Brute strength won't defeat him."

"I'm fully aware about that. I just need to find the right spell."

"You need to hurry up, my friend. Otherwise my golem will hammer you into the ground."

I couldn't tell which one of us he favored. With Rezo, it was always hard to tell what his true feelings were. I felt the ground vibrate behind me and spun around. Another golem. Did my grandfather want to kill me? I dodged the second golem's attack just barely but I still had the first golem to account for and I'm afraid that I miscalculated. The first golem struck me square in the chest and I fell to the ground in extreme pain. I raised my eyes up to glance at my grandfather then...then everything went black.

When I awoke, I was in bed. I was in the bed in the room that I had been given. How long I had been there, I don't know but my whole body ached.

"Do you see, dear Zelgadis?" Rezo asked and I glanced up at him. "You may be a master with the sword but you aren't as strong as you think you are."

"Then how do I become stronger? I want to do this for my father," I replied and Rezo smiled slightly.

"Rest right now, young one. I will take this matter to thought. I shall return soon with a decision."

He left the room silently and I lay there, gazing up at the ceiling. It was a plain and uninteresting, as ceilings go, but one shouldn't take too much stock in what I say about ceilings. I'm not an expert and I really didn't pay that much attention to my ceiling at home. Currently, it was all I could look at. My body ached too much to move. I was even unable to cast a healing spell and I wondered if I had done exactly what Rezo had expected me to do. Granted, that I couldn't prove or disprove anything Rezo did, but I somehow got the feeling that my injury was a part of his plan. Exactly what plan, I had no idea, but the entire thing seemed strange.

First off, why had he approached me when he did? He had come for a visit over a month ago and it was entirely too soon for another one. Second, why was he so interested in what I was doing and exactly why did he want to help me? He had never wanted to before. I can remember the times of my early childhood when Rezo was around more frequently. I would fall down and he would gaze at me with those unseeing eyes in distaste.

"Pick yourself up," he would say. "You have no right to be clumsy."

Actually, now that I think about it, I dreaded when my grandfather came to visit. I think early on, I knew there was something not right about him. I can't describe it, but I suppose it's the same way animals can sense whether a person is good or evil. Dogs especially. Dogs seem to be able to smell the personality of a person. Our neighbors used to have a dog. Well, our closest neighbors did and they lived about two miles away but whenever I was over there doing some errands for my mother and Rezo came to visit, their dog would start growling and he wouldn't stop until Rezo left. It frightened me the first time and I thought he was going to tear my arm off but when it happened again...I became suspicious.

I found out that he would only growl like that when I had Rezo's scent about me so I was always careful to pack an extra change of clothes whenever I went over there. I would change clothes on the way and after that, the dog would act normally around me.

"There's something definitely wrong with my grandfather," I said to myself as I closed my eyes again in pain.

When I awoke again, I felt slightly better. I opened my eyes, knowing that Rezo would be there watching me.

"How are you feeling, dear Zelgadis?" he asked and I sat up with some pain.

"Better. What did you do?" I asked and Zelgadis smiled slightly.

"A simple healing spell, dear one. I didn't heal you completely because you need to increase your white magic ability. Also, there is a proposition I wish to discuss with you. I've given it a lot of thought and I would like to know if you are receptive to the idea."

"A...proposition?"

"Yes."

He smiled comfortingly but for some reason, I didn't feel comforted. I only felt worry for what his proposition was.

"You want the strength to find your father, don't you?"

"Yes I do."

"I could give it to you, you know but you'd have to do something for me as well."

"What would that be?"

"I need a certain...artifact for one of my spells. I've been doing research on this spell for quite a long time now but I am missing an artifact that would help me uncover the spell's mystery. It is extremely difficult to search for it just by myself so would you be interested in helping me?"

An artifact? How difficult could that be to locate one? I could do that easily. Rezo must have sensed my thoughts because he smiled agreeably and took my hand. He helped me to stand and for the first time, I gazed at my grandfather with something similar to trust in my heart.


	2. Chapter 2

He left the room silently and I lay there, gazing up at the ceiling. It was a plain and uninteresting, as ceilings go, but one shouldn't take too much stock in what I say about ceilings. I'm not an expert and I really didn't pay that much attention to my ceiling at home. Currently, it was all I could look at. My body ached too much to move. I was even unable to cast a healing spell and I wondered if I had done exactly what Rezo had expected me to do. Granted, that I couldn't prove or disprove anything Rezo did, but I somehow got the feeling that my injury was a part of his plan. Exactly what plan, I had no idea, but the entire thing seemed strange.  
  
First off, why had he approached me when he did? He had come for a visit over a month ago and it was entirely too soon for another one. Second, why was he so interested in what I was doing and exactly why did he want to help me? He had never wanted to before. I can remember the times of my early childhood when Rezo was around more frequently. I would fall down and he would gaze at me with those unseeing eyes in distaste.  
  
"Pick yourself up," he would say. "You have no right to be clumsy."  
  
Actually, now that I think about it, I dreaded when my grandfather came to visit. I think early on, I knew there was something not right about him. I can't describe it, but I suppose it's the same way animals can sense whether a person is good or evil. Dogs especially. Dogs seem to be able to smell the personality of a person. Our neighbors used to have a dog. Well, our closest neighbors did and they lived about two miles away but whenever I was over there doing some errands for my mother and Rezo came to visit, their dog would start growling and he wouldn't stop until Rezo left. It frightened me the first time and I thought he was going to tear my arm off but when it happened again...I became suspicious.  
  
I found out that he would only growl like that when I had Rezo's scent about me so I was always careful to pack an extra change of clothes whenever I went over there. I would change clothes on the way and after that, the dog would act normally around me.  
  
"There's something definitely wrong with my grandfather," I said to myself as I closed my eyes again in pain.  
  
When I awoke again, I felt slightly better. I opened my eyes, knowing that Rezo would be there watching me.  
  
"How are you feeling, dear Zelgadis?" he asked and I sat up with some pain.  
  
"Better. What did you do?" I asked and Zelgadis smiled slightly.  
  
"A simple healing spell, dear one. I didn't heal you completely because you need to increase your white magic ability. Also, there is a proposition I wish to discuss with you. I've given it a lot of thought and I would like to know if you are receptive to the idea."  
  
"A...proposition?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
He smiled comfortingly but for some reason, I didn't feel comforted. I only felt worry for what his proposition was.  
  
"You want the strength to find your father, don't you?"  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"I could give it to you, you know but you'd have to do something for me as well."  
  
"What would that be?"  
  
"I need a certain....artifact for one of my spells. I've been doing research on this spell for quite a long time now but I am missing an artifact that would help me uncover the spell's mystery. It is extremely difficult to search for it just by myself so would you be interested in helping me?"  
  
An artifact? How difficult could that be to locate one? I could do that easily. Rezo must have sensed my thoughts because he smiled agreeably and took my hand. He helped me to stand and for the first time, I gazed at my grandfather with something similar to trust in my heart.  
  
"Well then, let's get going, shall we?" Rezo asked and I looked at him.  
  
"Go where?" I inquired.  
  
"To my laboratory, my friend. I can't give you the strength you desire just anywhere."  
  
He lead me down a hall that seemed to go on for eternity. As we headed towards the laboratory, I began to have doubts about the entire process. First off, why was Rezo so willing to aide me in finding someone he disliked? Was it an attempt to disprove my thoughts that he had done something to my father? And, if he was such a helpful person, why did he need a laboratory? It didn't make sense to me that someone who the people saw as a saint needed to have a laboratory where he made golems and the gods know what other kind of creatures. He stopped and raised a hand, causing the torches that lines the walls to become alight with fire. Test tube like containers lined the wall underneath the torches and I strained to see what was inside them.  
  
"What is all this stuff for?" I asked and Rezo glanced at me.  
  
"For? Why, I do a lot of research down here, my friend. But we're not staying here. I'm taking you to my workplace," Rezo replied and I turned away from the wall. For some reason, I felt afraid of his workplace. Why would someone "nice" need a workplace? It seemed like a sinister thing to have. Rezo stopped again and pointed to a table.  
  
"Please sit down," Rezo said and I complied. He pointed a hand at me and my shirt disappeared then reappeared on a shelf completely folded. My pants went the same way and a terrible thought flashed through my mind. Was he....? Could he...? Did he...? Rezo must have sensed my thoughts because he smiled comfortingly or was it mockingly? It was hard to tell.  
  
"Of course not, dear Zelgadis. I don't do THAT sort of thing. For this spell to work, I need you completely devoid of clothing. Clothing is a magic hindrance in this case," Rezo said.  
  
He forced me to recline on the table as he folded his hands close to his body in concentration. I felt my eyelids becoming heavy and I knew that he was using a tranquilizing spell. I had to stay awake for my own piece of mind. Once I was unconscious, there was no telling what he would do. I watched him through half-closed eyes as he poked some kind of needle into my arm. I wanted to cry out in pain. I wanted to protest, but found I couldn't. My grandfather had obviously drugged me so that I wouldn't react too much to the pain. What pain? What was he going to do to me to give me the strength that he felt I needed?  
  
"Relax, my friend. No harm will come to you," Rezo said in a soothing voice and I closed my eyes a little more then snapped them open again. No matter how compelling and truthful he sounded, I couldn't completely trust him.  
  
I'm afraid I did fall asleep, though, for it was two hours later when I awoke. My entire body felt heavy and I wondered if my grandfather had tied hundreds of small weights on me while I was sleeping. I brought a hand up to brush the hair out of my face then stopped. That couldn't be my hand. It just couldn't. What I held in front of me was a hand, bluish gray in color speckled with numerous...scales? Yes. They were scales. Plates of armor or rock, I suppose. Rock....was that why my body felt so heavy? Had he turned me into a golem? But, as I recalled, golems were completely brown in color and they didn't look at all like what this hand looked like. What was I? I sat up and glanced around the room. Rezo was there, watching me and awaiting my reaction.  
  
I closed my eyes and muttered the spell to conjure up a reflection. When I opened my eyes, a mirror lay beside me. I picked it up and held it up in front of my face. When I saw the extent of what he had done to me, I dropped the mirror in shock. Dark eyes beset in a face covered with shining silvery scales. My entire body was covered in them, I noted as I ran a hand down my other arm. This was not strength. This was a curse.  
  
"How do you like it, my friend?" Rezo asked and I glared at him.  
  
"Do you really want my answer? How could you have done this to me?" I demanded and Rezo smiled.  
  
"I gave you the strength you wanted. Strength is not always accompanied by beauty, you know. Now, you must fulfill your part of the agreement. You have to help me locate an artifact. A very important artifact."  
  
"And what artifact is that?"  
  
"A very legendary artifact. The Philosopher's Stone."  
  
What?! What did he say? The Philosopher's Stone? Is he insane? What could he want it for? My mind flashed back to the stories that my mother told me when I was younger. The Philosopher Stone was said to be a piece of the staff that held up the world but why did he want such an important magic artifact? It was said that it could provide ultimate power to whoever held it but if Rezo got a hold of it....what would he want? He had already mastered the magic arts so what else did he want? I brought a hand to scratch my head and I drew back. Even my hair felt odd. It felt more like a rock than hair. It was coarse and cold and it felt like it was made out of silver or some metal to that extent. I stared at the reflection on a smooth piece of metal, shocked at what I saw. The monstrosity that reflected back at me...It was terrible. Scales on my face, my hands...everywhere. My entire skin was a slate blue color and my ears stuck out like a demon's. The only thing that showed me that the creature in the reflection was indeed myself was the hairstyle. For some reason, my hair grew similar to Rezo's hair and even in this altered form, the lineage was apparent.  
  
"It takes awhile to get used to, doesn't it my friend? I didn't completely change you. I added some...attributes. You are now one-third human, one-third golem, and one-third demon. This is the strongest combination that I could come up with. The good thing about your new body is normal weapons cannot harm you. Your tough skin will dull any blade thrust at you and your eyes and ears are much keener now so you'll be able to defend yourself long before your enemies strike," Rezo said and I frowned. No matter how he tried to justify himself, I was still enraged at the spell he put me under and I vowed to find the spell and break it.  
  
I couldn't go home like this. My mother would surely collapse at the sight of this hideous body and the villagers might try to kill me because of the way I looked. The villagers...There was one villager I knew I could trust. He was a sorcerer in black magic and perhaps he could help me. I clothed myself and glanced at Rezo.  
  
"Let me collect my meager things and I'll start searching for the stone," I said and Rezo smiled.  
  
"Good. I will send some companions with you for the journey," he replied.  
  
Companions? I didn't need any. Rezo really did not trust me I guess. But it's not like I trusted him. I don't know what he wanted the Philosopher's Stone for, but I was sure it wasn't for anything good. I walked back to my room and picked up my sword. I wasn't sure what was going to happen on this journey, but I had to be ready. My grandfather would soon regret ever turning me into this...this monstrosity and to think I tried to fight it, but Rezo's spell proved to be more powerful than me. Damn you Rezo. I will make you PAY.  
  
It was about an hour later when I left Rezo's fortress on my journey. Dilgear, a half werewolf, half troll creature followed me with a collection of other motley creatures. How did Rezo keep such company? I suppose it fit Rezo's true personality. The company he kept, I mean. It may perhaps be a poor assumption but it only served to further my suspicions of Rezo. He had a plan but he was unwilling to tell anyone about it and that only made me wonder. What terrible thing was he going to do once he found the Philosopher's Stone?  
  
"Where are we going, Zelgadis?" Dilgear asked and I glanced over at him, the green in his fur blending quite well with the underbrush of the forest.  
  
"We are going back to my village. There's someone there who might be willing to help us," I replied.  
  
"Really? And who would that be?"  
  
"A sorcerer in the art of black magic. He has even mastered the Dragon Slay."  
  
"He must be a powerful sorcerer."  
  
"He is and perhaps, I can convince him to join us."  
  
"As long as he isn't fighting against us, I don't care what happens."  
  
Dilgear was not the best companion to have on such a long journey. He had a distasteful odor about him and I attributed it to him being half troll. Of course, when one spends his time in dark, damp, and usually smelly caves one can't help but reek like the werewolf troll. Now was the time that I wished I knew how to travel through time and space like Rezo did. I had no clue where the tower was and I had even less of a clue how to get back home. Not that I wanted to show my mother the hideous body Rezo had given me, but I wanted to find Zolf. Zolf I knew would help me and he might even be able to explain my predicament to my mother. Zolf was also a master sorcerer and a swordsman and with his help, I was sure that I could get the Philosopher's Stone and wish myself back to normal.  
  
"You're a quiet one," Dilgear commented and I glanced at him.  
  
"I was merely planning our route," I replied. "Although I'm not entirely sure how to get back to the village. Rezo used his magic to transport us here."  
  
"Why not use your magic?"  
  
"I'm not as strong as Rezo is. I haven't had a lot of formal training."  
  
"So what can you do?"  
  
"Simple spells. I have a lot to learn before I'm a master at shamanistic magic."  
  
"Then why did he send you off on such an important mission?"  
  
"I may prove to be more useful than you currently think I am. But let's not argue about that now. It will be dark soon and we need to find the best route to the village."  
  
"Dear Zelgadis, do you really think I would leave you here just like that?" Rezo's voice asked and I glanced around. Where the hell was he? "I'll transport you back to the village so you can assemble the party for your journey."  
  
And in a flash, we stood outside the village that was founded in his honor. He probably wanted to speed my hunt for the stone and I wondered just how close he would be keeping track of me.  
  
"Wow. That Rezo is fast," Dilgear commented as he brushed himself off.  
  
"Quite. Let's go. I need to locate Zolf," I said and pulled up the hood and collar on my clothes. I didn't want my appearance to cause a panic once we entered the village.  
  
We caused a panic, however, and it wasn't my fault. It was the fault of my werewolf companion. Apparently numerous members of the villagers believed in the folklore of werewolves. The ones where werewolves did terrible things, I mean. Actually, I don't believe that there was ever a good word toward werewolves in myths and legends and that's probably because the creatures have done nothing good. It was Zolf who approached us with his sword drawn out in an attacking gesture.  
  
"Who are you and what is your business?" he asked and I extended my hand.  
  
"Please, Zolf. I need your assistance," I replied and he gazed at me wide-eyed.  
  
"Zel...Zelgadis? Is that truly you? I can barely see you underneath that hood. What are you doing keeping company with a werewolf?"  
  
"Please. I do not wish to frighten the villagers any more. Is it possible for us to seek shelter in your home and there I will tell you all that has happened?"  
  
"Of course, Zel. Have you stopped to see your mother, by the way?"  
  
"No. I thought it best that I come straight to you."  
  
"Then I shall listen to your story with an attentive ear."  
  
He lead the way to a small cottage and opened the door. Once inside, he lit a candle and cleared some books away from a pair of chairs.  
  
"Please, sit down," Zolf said and I complied.  
  
"I'll stand," Dilgear said and Zolf shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"As you wish. Now, Master Zelgadis, please tell me of your journey. Your mother said you left with the Red Priest to undertake some sorcery training. How did that go?"  
  
"I learned some things. I still want to locate my father and Rezo mistook that statement as a request for assistance so he used his powers on me," I replied.  
  
"I was told you asked for it," Dilgear said and I looked at him.  
  
"Why would I possibly ask for such a thing?"  
  
"Ask for what, Zelgadis?" Zolf asked and I sighed. I placed a hand on my hood and pulled it down.  
  
"This," I replied and Zolf drew back in shock.  
  
"Rezo did THIS?"  
  
"Rezo has a strange sense of humor, sometimes."  
  
"Is he going to change you back?"  
  
"This hideous form is permanent."  
  
"Does....does your mother know?"  
  
"No. I would rather her think me dead than to see me the way I am. But, I did not come here to cry on your shoulder, my friend. I came to ask for your assistance, if you're willing to give it."  
  
"I am more than willing to help you in any way I can, Zelgadis."  
  
"Good. I need your help in finding an artifact."  
  
"An artifact? What sort of artifact?"  
  
"A special and legendary artifact. But, I dare not tell you exactly what it is now. There is much to be done."  
  
"You are so right," Zolf agreed. "There is much to be done and I believe that you have a lot to learn. Now, what field of magic were you started in with the Red Priest?"  
  
"Shamanism," I replied and Zolf rummaged through his books.  
  
"Ah, here it is. It may not be like the books in Rezo's library, but it's got some good spells. It belonged to one of my ancestors. I think it would be best if you took some time to study it. Now, I'm going to have to think of some story to tell the villagers so they do not fear you."  
  
"Yes, that would be a good thing to do. I do apologize for all the trouble I'm putting you through."  
  
"It's not your fault. But, could you perhaps ask your companion to stay somewhere else?" Zolf whispered and I grinned.  
  
"I'll see what I can do," I replied and turned my attention to Dilgear. "Dilgear, my good man, is it possible for you to seek shelter...elsewhere?"  
  
"And why should I?" Dilgear demanded.  
  
"Because the villagers fear you."  
  
"I'll give them something to fear."  
  
"Please. Just for tonight. I want to get everything worked out with Zolf. We should be able to leave tomorrow afternoon. If Rezo wants me to do the job completely, then he has to allow me time to prepare. You should honor that, Dilgear."  
  
"Very well then. I will go for the night and sleep in the forest like some wild beast, but you owe me for such an inconvenience, Zelgadis," Dilgear growled and Zolf pointed to the back door.  
  
"Please go that way. You're less likely to attract attention that way," he said, then waited until the werewolf had left the house. "Now, what artifact are you searching for?"  
  
"The most legendary artifact there is. The Philosopher's Stone," I replied and Zolf's eyes grew wide.  
  
"What does the Red Priest want with that?"  
  
"I don't know, but I'm sure it's not going to be beneficial to any of us. I would like to get it myself, however. Perhaps then I'd be able to turn myself back to normal."  
  
"Perhaps, but now that I know the journey you want me to undertake, I am more convinced than ever that you should study that book. We don't know what dangers will lie ahead, but you will need to be well-prepared in your field of magic. There are some things that dark magic can't handle, you know."  
  
"Yes, I know. Rezo has mastered all three styles of sorcerery and yet he still is blind. That obsession of sight has driven him quite insane so we will have to stay alert."  
  
"On the road, yes," Zolf said as he turned down the light. "But not in here. Here you can rest and study as well as take part in a meal if you need to."  
  
"Thank you for everything, Zolf. You were the only person I could approach with this problem," I said and opened the book. I dared not sleep, lest I dream again about the nightmare I now live in. 


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke in the early hours of the morning, my entire body shaking from the shock. Fatigue had taken over and I had fallen prey to the impenetrable shadows of the nightmare world. When I had awoken, I felt even less rested than I had felt the night before. I stood up with the book of spells in my hand and walked over to the table. I did not want sleep to possess me again so I went into Zolf's food storage area and took out a ergi leaf. It was said that if one ate the leaf of an ergi fruit, he or she would have a sudden burst of energy. I knew that I needed energy if I were going to get through the remainder of the night, so I placed the leaf into my mouth. Its taste was bitter and I resisted the urge to spit it out and swallowed heavily.

"Are you all right, Zelgadis?" Zolf asked and I glanced at him.

"I'm fine. I'm just trying to stay awake," I replied as I sat at the table.

"If you force yourself to stay awake, you'll only hurt yourself in the long run."

"I would prefer not to sleep. The memories of what he did to me is still too recent."

"I understand your feelings. To be turned into what you are now must have been quite...shocking."

I smiled painfully and nodded my head. Zolf sat across the table and watched me with concern.

"Zelgadis, I will come with you on this quest but I want to make sure that you'll take care of yourself. Currently, you are stuck in that body so you'll just have to live with it," Zolf said.

"I know, but it's hard. It's easy for you to say that, Zolf. You're not the one stuck with this problem," I said and opened the book once again.

"I understand how you feel, Zelgadis but the search for the Philosopher's Stone is going to be a long one. You need your strength."

Daylight came as a surprise to me and I was somewhat surprised that I had fallen asleep and slept somewhat well, considering the circumstances. Zolf awoke me around noon and I opened my eyes. Dilgear stood in front of me with his arms folded in annoyance.

"Are we leaving soon? I don't like standing around doing nothing," he said as I sat up.

"Forgive me, Dilgear. I was not aware that I'd be so tired," I replied. "Rezo's transformation must have taken more energy out of me than I was aware of."

"Rezo is a strong sorcerer. His spells would naturally take awhile to recover from," Zolf said as I stood up and put on my cloak. It was sort of weird, now that I think of it. I mean, here I was, a walking, talking piece of rock. I had strength and abilities that I never had before and all I could do was think about how bad life was to me. Perhaps there was some good things about my situation. But then again...

One thing that will never be the same for me is the aspect of love. What sort of women would fall in love with someone like me? I can just imagine me with a young girl and when I tried to kiss her...I shook my head at the vision that followed and sighed. I was cursed. That's all there was to it. Sure, I was a living, breathing piece of stone but what good did that do me? I glanced at Dilgear who stood glaring at me impatiently and nodded my head.

"Rezo may be a strong sorcerer, but we're wasting time now. I slept longer than I should have and we're going to have to move fast to make up for lost time. We have an extensive search to undertake and we don't even know the first step in locating the artifact," I said and Zolf looked at me.

"What is the hurry to locate it then? Is someone else after it?" he asked.

"I don't know, but I wouldn't want to be caught on Rezo's bad side."

The sky was clear when we left. It was mid-afternoon and it was perhaps not the best choice to start on a journey but it was all we had. The road would be entirely too dangerous if we waited until nightfall. Also, I didn't want the villagers to jump to conclusions about my traveling companion Dilgear. I figured that with a werewolf in my company, it would be best to leave during the daylight hours. Children fled from the street when we exited Zolf's house and I was sure that they had been hanging around in hopes of seeing the enormous werewolf. Upon seeing him, however, they ran off to safe havens where they could stare at him in a mixture of awe and fear.

"Humans don't know the true beauty of my kind," Dilgear muttered as we walked towards the edge of the village. I turned when I felt a hand on my arm. It was a familiar hand and I glanced behind me. My mother stood there, her eyes filled with the emotions that she obviously refused to speak. I lowered my eyes, not willing to let my mother see the hideous transformation I had undergone. She squeezed my arm or at least tried to, for my skin would not yield to any kind of pressure now and she smiled slightly.

"Please tell my dear Zelgadis to be careful. I know that Rezo may not always be the best influence, but he is his grandfather and no matter what happens to my dear Zelgadis, he will always be my son and human in my eyes," she said softly and I glanced away, not wanting her to see the tears within my eyes.

"I will pass the message along," I assured her then glanced at my companions. "Let's go."

I must admit that seeing my mother like that was almost more than I could bear. She must have sensed that I was back but she also must have sensed that something terrible had happened to me because even though she was touching me, she still kept her distance. She must have known that Rezo was not as great as people made him out to be and that must have been hard to admit to herself. She was his daughter, after all and no matter what he did, she still loved him. I shook my head as I tried to drive such thoughts from my mind. How could she? How could anyone love that man after what he's done? He's used people. He used me in an attempt to get the one thing he truly cared about. His sight. I was not about to forget, let alone forgive him for his selfish actions.

We neared the next town just as the last strains of sunlight were starting to fade. Zolf glanced at Dilgear and then at me. He then glanced back at Dilgear and I shrugged my shoulders. In current times, he was no different than I. Chimeras and werewolf mixes were not the sort of company that respectable people kept. We would be sure to get accusing looks as soon as we stepped foot inside the town's borders but there was no way around it. We needed information and we most certainly weren't going to get it standing out in the forest.

"There's nothing we can do," I said as I pulled my hood down. "Let's just go in and see if we can find some lodging. We'll start looking in the potion shops in the morning. Perhaps we can find something promising there."

"People may avoid us," Zolf commented and I looked at him.

"They'd avoid us even more if they saw how hideous I look. If we walk into the town without making a big deal about it, we should be all right."

We walked into the town and I watched the villagers move slightly out of our way when Dilgear appeared. Mothers held their children close to their side as I approached a young man who seemed to be wishing that he was another person at the current point in time. It was kind of invigorating, though. Dilgear's presence certainly gave me a sort of power over the villagers and if I had wanted to, I'm sure I could have used that power in any way I wanted to.

"Please don't panic. We mean you no harm. My associates and I are treasure hunters. We would like to peruse through your potion shops in hopes of finding an antique. Ah, but I'm getting ahead of myself. You see, we want something from you, my friend," I said and the young man's hands shook in fear.

"I-I don't have anything!" he protested and I shook my head.

"You misunderstand me. All we want from you is directions. You see, we've had a long walk and we're in need of rest. Where is the closest inn?"

"It's two streets down. You can't miss it."

"Thank you, my friend. Here's a small token of my appreciation. It's genuine, I assure you. Zolf, Dilgear, let's go."

"Where do you get off ordering us around?" Dilgear asked once we had started walking again.

"Because without me, you wouldn't be in this situation, now would you?" I asked and Dilgear fell silent.

"Once we get a room, I think we should tour the town. That way we have an idea of where the potion and antique shops are ahead of time," Zolf said and I shook my head.

"I think to lower the suspicious looks we've been getting, it would be wise for us to locate the in and go looking for shops in the morning," I replied.

The innkeeper seemed just as shocked to see us as the rest of the villagers we came in contact with. He gave us a room and a key without asking questions but did not wish us a pleasant stay. I'm sure that we did look like a gang of troublemakers, but I had no way of ditching Dilgear. He was Rezo's watchdog, if you will forgive the expression and the only way I would be rid of him (short of killing him) was to locate the Philosopher's Stone and give it to him. And I certainly wasn't going to do that. I did hate my grandfather for everything that he did to me, but I couldn't kill him. I couldn't even think of killing him. He was one of my relatives, after all.

It was early in the morning when I awoke again. I had not slept well the previous night due to another nightmare and I decided to take a walk. The others were still asleep so I was able to get out and do some thinking on my own. I pulled my collar up closer to my neck as I watched the early morning crowd. Most of them seemed to be workers on their way to their various trades. I walked past them, nodding my head in greeting and continued down what seemed to be a promising street. I began to think about what Rezo had told me to practice. Shamanism meant being connected with everything. The spirits, the earth, the animals...Demon, human, and golem. I was, in actuality a pure combination of the elements that made up the universe. Had Rezo known this when he turned me into what I currently am? Was it his way of telling me something? I shook my head as I walked into the town square. None of this was making any sense to me.

I sat down on a bench and folded my hands in my lap. I watched the early morning birds land on the street in search for food. I closed my eyes and began thinking. Well, perhaps not thinking but meditating. I saw the world change in my mind as I thought about the shamanistic belief. To be versed in shamanism, one had to transcend between the real world and the spirit world. I could almost feel myself peering into the demon realm and I could sense a grudging acceptance of my presence there because I was, after all, part demon. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up at Zolf who was gazing down at me.

"I was worried about you, Master Zelgadis," Zolf said and I glanced at Dilgear. "You're lucky that Dilgear could pick up your scent. I thought you had gotten abducted or something."

"I'm sorry. I awoke early and I left to think. I didn't mean to worry you," I replied. Hmm, how did Dilgear pick up my scent so quickly anyway? Was it because the body I was stuck with was made by Rezo's hands? "Let's start looking at antique shops. There should be some open at this hour."

So Dilgear was able to track me. That was a piece of knowledge that did not sit well with me. I did not want to forever be in the company of the welwolf-troll mix and I would do anything to get him out of my sight. It seemed that the townsfolk had the same wish as we began making our way down the street to the first potion shop. The owner, an elderly gentleman with extremely thick glasses, was sweeping off his stairs when we walked up to him. He glanced up and Zolf bowed in respect.

"We are traveling good sir, and we thought we might peruse your wares in search of magical protection items. The roads can be very dangerous," he said and the shop owner looked at Dilgear.

"That's a nasty spell your companion is under. Come on in and look around. You might even find something that will reverse the sorcery your friend is under," he said and Dilgear got an offended look on his face. We entered the shop and began looking around at the products. It was the typical potion store with a standard line of protection amulets and strength potions. I found myself walking down an aisle that looked intriguing and picked up an oddly shaped bottle.

"What you have there is a fertility potion, young man. Do you have a little lady you've been trying to get?" the shopkeeper asked and I hastily put the potion back on the shelf.

"Erm...no. I was just looking at the shape of the bottle. It's an interesting shape, sir," I replied as I quickly moved to another area.

"Have you found anything, Master Zelgadis?" Zolf inquired and I looked at him.

"Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Is this guaranteed to keep someone from being poisoned?" Dilgear asked and the shopkeeper beamed happily.

"What you have there is a rare amulet made from ground up naga fangs. You can see the crystallized venom inside the gem," the shopkeeper said. "It's on a strong rope made from unicorn hair. I can let you have it for ten thousand."

"I don't think so," Dilgear said as I picked up another potion.

"Young man, you certainly have the knack for picking out the special potions. What you have there is a genuine nymph oil. Simply take it out to a birch tree and pour it on the tree roots and you will have your very own nymph," the shopkeeper said and I blushed a second time. Nymphs. Like I would have a practical use for such a creature.

"I don't think so. We'd like to look at the other shops in town before we make a choice," I said and the shopkeeper nodded his head.

"Fair enough, but let me warn you, I've got the best prices in town."

"They certainly seem to promote romance in this town, don't they?" Zolf inquired as we stepped out of the shop.

"It seems that's where the money is," I replied. "Let's check out the other shops."

It was beginning to get dark whenwe made our way down the fifth street with an antique shop. As we had already found out, a good portion of the town's revenue was made from antique dealing and there also seemed to be a great demand for it. Collectors of all kinds resided in Systirell and they proudly showed their collections off to anyone who was willing to look as well as people who were not willing to look.

"Nice werewolf you've got there. Back in the day when I was a traveling mercenary, I would hunt down werewolves and kill em," an old man said and Dilgear reached for his sword. "But, I'm retired now. I did save the teeth from the beasts I killed and turned them into jewelry. If your friend ever loses a tooth, give it to me and I'll give you a good price for it."

"My teeth will not be falling out anytime soon," Dilgear growled and I stepped in front of him.

"Excuse me, but do any of the antique shops have anything out of the ordinary?" I asked and the elderly man laughed.

"They all have something out of the ordinary. What are you looking for?"

"A special item."

"Special, huh? Well you're going to have your morning cut out for you. Each one of these shops has something special. It just depends on what you think is special but if you're looking for a fertility statue, I can let you have one cheap."

"No thank you. Let's go back to the inn. It's getting late. Besides, we've been at this all day and I'm sick of weeding through love, injury, and strength potions," I said and turned around. I hoped that I would find the Philosopher's Stone soon. I didn't want to live out the rest of my life as a chimera.

I awoke early the next morning and stretched. I was getting used to sleeping on my rock hard body, but I still didn't like it. I wanted to feel my body like it used to be. I wanted to feel things lie softly on my skin, not pushed rigid up against it. I brought a hand up to my hair and then thought better of it. I could no longer run my fingers through my hair for now, it was as coarse as rock spikes.

"I'm sorry Zelgadis," Zolf said and I glanced at him.

"It's not your fault. It just hurts when I realize I can't do some of the things I used to be able to do," I said and Zolf laid a hand on my rough shoulder.

"You're not crippled, you know. Your body has just changed, but your soul hasn't."

"Thank you, Zolf but I can't forget that look my mother had on her face when she saw me. Even though she couldn't see what I really am, I think she knew. I can't go back to her though. No matter how much I may want to, I can't go back. Not the way I am. I don't want to see that look of pain on her face again."

"Then let's start searching for a cure for the curse you're under."

" Curse, huh? I suppose it could be called a curse, couldn't it?"

"Are you two going to start moving?" Dilgear asked and I glanced at him.

"Have you gotten tired of this place already?" I asked.

"I don't like mingling with humans more than I have to. Humans and my kind have never gotten along so I am looking forward to leaving this place."

"I understand your feelings, Dilgear. I wish to leave this place as soon as possible too. Each face that I see reminds me that I was once like them."

"Which direction should we go first?" Zolf asked and I looked at him.

"Are you trying to change the subject?" I asked.

"I'm just trying to keep you in perspective, my friend."

"Thank you. Let's go and search the antique shops again for the artifact. We might get lucky. Are you ready to go as well, Dilgear?"

"I've been ready since we got here," Dilgear replied as I opened the door.

"Then let's go."

A few hours later, we walked out of the village in dejection. We had been through the numerous antique and potion shops a second time, but we still found nothing close to what we were looking for. There was an overabundance of fertility and health statues and it made me wonder just what the village was promoting but that wasn't really any of my business. With out supply packs full, we headed down the road in search of another potential town.

"Did you hear what that villager said?" Zolf asked, once we had left the gates of the town.

"No I didn't. Was he trying to push another statue onto us?" I inquired and Zolf smiled.

"No. He encouraged us to seek out Rodimus. Apparently this Rodimus is a warrior and he may be willing to help us in our quest."

"One warrior is not enough for you?" Dilgear asked and I looked at him.

"The more people we have, the better the chance we have at locating the artifact," I explained. "Let us seek him out. What kind of person is this Rodimus?"

"I was told human, just like you and me. Well...me at least. I'm sorry, Master Zelgadis," Zolf said and I forced a smile.

"Don't apologize, Zolf. Currently I am only part human and although I despise this body with every waking breath, it is the one I'm stuck with. At least until I find the cure."

"I thought we were on this journey to help Master Rezo," Dilgear said and I looked at him.

"Dilgear, do you honestly think I would go against my own family?" I asked and Dilgear scratched his head.

"I suppose not. But if you aren't going to deceive Master Rezo, how do you plan on finding a cure for his spell?"

"I may find the antidote while searching for the artifact Rezo desires. He can't blame me if I find the cure accidentally, can he?"

"I suppose not. All right, let's go find this Rodimus. I hope he's not a werewolf hater."


	4. Chapter 4

It was mid-evening when we approached a house on the side of the road. I glanced at the others and then knocked on the front door. I hoped I had the right house. The directions we had been given were vague, because of Dilgear's presence. It seemed that everyone was afraid of the werewolf and the one person we had managed to stop, gave us the directions to Rodimus' house hurriedly. After he had given the directions, he ran off with great speed. There was a silence and then the door opened. An elderly gentleman gazed out at me and I bowed my head in respect.

"Greetings sir. Could you perchance be Rodimus?" I inquired and the man glanced at Dilgear.

"You have a werewolf with you," he said and I nodded my head.

"I know but he's merely a chaperone. I came to ask if you'd help us in our quest."

"Quest? Who are you?"

"Please, listen to what I have to say. My name is Zelgadis and I have been sent by Master Rezo in search of an artifact. I heard of your skills in the nearby town and I was wondering if I could enlist your help."

"Zelgadis...if you are Zelgadis, then why do you hide your face?"

"Master Zelgadis was involved in an unfortunate accident," Zolf said as he stepped forward. "I believe I can vouch for him. I knew his mother, Sylpha."

"You know Sylpha? Who are you?" Rodimus asked and Zolf bowed in respect.

"My name is Zolf. I am a sorcerer skilled in black magic and I have known his mother for quite awhile," Zolf replied. "Are you now willing to listen to our tale?"

"Quite willing. Come inside please, and tell me of your quest."

"Thank you," I said as he stepped out of the doorway. I kept my head low so as not to alarm him as I walked past him. Zolf and Dilgear followed me and I stood in a corner of the room while Rodimus closed the door. Zolf looked at me and pointed to my hood.

"I believe it would be easier to show him than to tell him, Master Graywords," he said and I sighed.

"I suppose you're right."

Reluctantly, I took off my hood, allowing my rock hard hair to glisten in the light. I gazed at the shocked Rodimus and closed my eyes for a moment. Damn you, Rezo. This is the reaction I'm always going to get because of your twisted sense of humor. I never asked for your assistance in locating my father. My father...I couldn't locate my father looking like this. Was that another reason Rezo did what he did? Did he transform me into this creature so that I couldn't learn the truth about my father's disappearance? It was possible, but then why would he start my magical training? Couldn't I use my skills to find out the real truth? But what good would accessing the spirit world be? Perhaps I could find out whether or not my father was still living. If he was, then I wouldn't be able to contact him in the spirit world.

"Rezo did this?" Rodimus asked and I brought my attention back to the present.

"Zelgadis asked him to do it," Dilgear said and I glared at him.

"Do you really think I would ask the Red Priest to change me into this...this...thing! I never asked him to assist me," I said and Zolf cleared his throat.

"Why Master Graywords is like this, is beside the point. We would like your assistance in recovering a legendary artifact for the Red Priest. We are hoping that during the course of this journey, a cure is found for Zel," he said as I covered my face and sat down. Why would anyone wish such a curse on themselves? A man would be insane to want a body like this. Insane or drunk with power. I suppose at times, this body was useful. I couldn't get burned and I couldn't get injured easily but there were other things that made this body difficult. Taking a shower or a bath was one thing. My body was even more awkward in a bath because since it was made out of stone, it had a habit of sinking down to the bottom of the bath. I could imagine the embarassment I'd be in if I somehow fell into a large body of water. Perhaps I could summon a water spirit to help me out but I had yet to learn conjuring spells.

"I see. Your story is touching. I would like to join you on your quest," Rodimus said and I gazed at him.

"Thank you. Your help will be greatly appreciated," I said as he stood up.

"It's no trouble. Come, let's get you all a place to sleep for the night. We all have a long road ahead of us."

I awoke in the middle of the night again, the reality of what I was still pulling at my soul. The pain and torment wouldn't leave me alone, especially not when I slept. I couldn't control the intensity of my feelings and hate for the curse Rezo put me under when I slept. All I wanted to do was to be free from it. I wanted to be normal again. I stood up and allowed the blanket to fall to the ground. I rubbed my rough skin and sighed as my fingers ran over my rock-like scales. Damn you Rezo. It's not bad enough that you had to use the forbidden mixture of magic and science but you had to use it on me.

All you care about is your own lack of sight. You care nothing about how you get it or who you hurt on the way. How can so many people believe that you are great? Sure, you've helped people, but that was only because you wanted to help yourself. If you had been able to see like the rest of us, I'm sure you wouldn't have performed so many of the "miracles" that you've performed. Now you want your own family to risk his life to locate the Philosopher's Stone. Well once I get it in my hand, I'm most certainly not going to give it to you. I refuse to let you have sight while I suffer through life as this creature that you made me.

I never asked for this, Rezo. I never asked for you to help me. You took it upon yourself to help me and now look where I'm at because of your helpfulness. I couldn't even let my own mother see me because of this terrible body. And you wanted thanks from me? Thanks for what? Thanks for now being a person that is looked differently upon? Thanks for having to constantly hide my face lest I frighten someone? Thanks for lack of sleep because my own skin is now too hard to sleep on? I think not. I do not thank you for any of this, Rezo. You may be my grandfather, but I am in no means grateful for what you have put me through.

"Zel, you need to get your rest," Zolf whispered and I looked at him.

"When did you get up?" I inquired and Zolf waved a hand in dismissal.

"That does not matter. If you plan to succeed on this journey, you need your rest. Come, lie back down, Master Graywords."

"What good will it do? I will only awaken again due to the hardness of my own skin. I couldn't sleep well if my life depended on it."

"Then allow me to assist you. Sands of time, velvet of night, close thine eyes let slumber take flight."

A sleeping spell, I noted as I tried to force my eyes to stay open. It wasn't a strong spell but...it was effective. I felt my entire body loosen up and I tried to force myself to stay focused on the curse I was under, but my fatigue got the best of me. I fell forward and I felt Zolf drag me slightly to a soft spot on the floor. It was my bed, I assumed as I involuntarily laid my head on what I thought to be the pillow and fell fast asleep. Perhaps I should start spending more time in the spirit realm. Maybe I'd learn something that would be helpful to my journey.

Zolf's spell had worked quite well, I noted when I opened my eyes. The sun was high in the sky when I fully became alert. Dilgear gazed at me and folded his arms in what seemed contempt. I yawned widely and resisted the urge to put my hand up to my mouth to block the yawn. I didn't want to damage my teeth by accidentally biting my rock hard skin. My teeth may be strong like fangs, but they were not as strong as my skin. The only thing that would damage this hide of mine would be a sword of light. Normal weaponry had no effect on me, which I guess made me feel a little powerful but I couldn't help but think of how Rezo ruined my life. Not just because of what he turned me into but the social complications because of it. Would I seriously be looked upon the same way in the sorcery guilds as everyone else? Zolf and Rodimus accepted me, but that was because they both had known my mother. Exactly how Rodimus knew my mother, I'm not exactly sure and I didn't think now was the best time to pry into such potentially delicate matters.

"Are you always going to oversleep?" Dilgear asked as I stood up and pulled my shirt collar up over my chin. Such an annoying creature. But, he was part troll so I guess I could accept his lack of tact. However, I still did not like being stuck with him. I'd rather take any demon over him. They had to be better company than that werewolf.

"It's extremely hard for him to get the rest he needs due to his hardened skin," Rodimus said as I pulled down my hood. "You have to allow him some extra time."

"I think he's just stalling. I don't think he wants to help Master Rezo. Just wait until I make my report, Zelgadis. You'll regret everything you've done."

"Regret everything I've done?" I repeated and Zolf laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Let it go," he said. "It'll be a lot easier."

"It may be easier but I still don't like being insulted."

"I don't care what your relationship with the Red Priest is. You obviously don't care about his well-being," Dilgear said and laid a hand on his sword. "I challenge you to show your integrity to the Red Priest."

"What?" I asked and Zolf stepped between Dilgear and me.

"Don't you think you're overreacting just a little?" he asked. "I mean, it hasn't been that long since we started on this journey to recover the artifact and this search may take a long time. It's natural for people's tempers to rise when they have a difference of opinion. It's the way things are."

"I think it would be best if we all took part of something to eat and went on our way," Rodimus said and Zolf nodded his head.

"That is a wise suggestion," he said and Dilgear snorted in impatience.

"Then will we finally set out to do what we were appointed to do?" he inquired.

"You are an impatient sort," Rodimus commented. "I believe after we eat, we'll be ready to go."

"Then don't take a long time eating. It's not like I didn't have other things to do than to join you on this quest."

"I'm sure we all did, Dilgear," Zolf said then looked at me. "But I made the choice to join Master Zelgadis on this trip and I don't think I'll regret it."

"Those are my views as well," Rodimus said as he directed us to the dining table.


	5. Chapter 5

I gazed around at my surroundings once more and sighed. I had never really known what my grandfather was truly like. In the past, he only came for short visits and he more often than not, barely recognized my presence. Now that I knew what he was like, however, I wished that I was a complete stranger to him. Perhaps I would have kept my natural form if I hadn't been a blood relative of his. I folded my arms as I continued walking. There wasn't anything besides trees in the area I was currently in. I turned and glanced behind me. There was nothing the other way as well. Whatever cave Rodimus was talking about was certainly not in my area.

Something shiny caught my eye and I walked towards it. It was a piece of metal that appeared to have been broken off of something. Perhaps it had been a walking cane or a metallic container or something to that effect. I picked it up and gazed at it, my distorted reflection stared back at me and I closed my eyes. I muttered the first spell that came to mind and felt the shard change to liquid in my hand. I opened my eyes and watched the liquid drip off my fingertips. I had remembered an early spell that I had learned with my mother. I thought I had forgotten it since I hadn't used it in a long time, but I had just proved to myself how good my memory was. I wiped the liquid off of my hand then turned my attention to a chipmunk that sat watching me.

For some reason, it was not terrified by my appearance and I wondered if perhaps it saw beyond my hideous face. Rodimus and Zolf were able to. Zolf especially because he had known me as I had once been. Rodimus knew my mother and of my father so he judged me based off of my parents. But here, here was a tiny creature that looked upon me with no fear in its eyes and it had no previous dealings with me to make a judgment based off of my character. It based its decision of whether to run or not on what it saw. It was an incident that many would take for granted but such an encounter made me feel slightly better about the predicament I was in. Perhaps the most horrible thing about the transformation Rezo made me undergo was the fact that the view of myself had drastically changed. I saw myself as something not fit to be around others and perhaps I was a little too extreme in that mind-set but I still refused to walk around like I was completely normal. I had to keep my face hidden for not only the sanity of anyone I might run into but for my mental well-being also because each time I looked upon someone, the face only served as a reminder that I was once fully human.

The sun's warmth had greatly increased the temperature, I noticed as I stepped out at the meeting spot but I didn't feel hot. With this body, I no longer sweated, which I suppose could be considered a good thing. Rodimus and Zolf stepped out of the woods, wiping their foreheads and I looked around as I tried to locate our annoying chaperone, Dilgear.

"The humidity has suddenly gone up," Rodimus commented as he gazed up at the sky. "There are clouds building up in the west. Perhaps it will rain during our trip."

"Did you locate the cave that you had heard about?" I inquired and Rodimus shook his head.

"Unfortunately, no. I know it's around here somewhere, though."

"I found it," Zolf said and I looked at him.

"Did it look promising?" I inquired.

"It appears to be occupied."

"Occupied?"

"It is the home of a wild animal. I did not venture inside, but I think it would be best if we leave the beast alone."

"So your true feelings finally come out," Dilgear said as he stepped into the clearing. We looked at him for a moment then I shook my head.

"Of course not. Zolf was merely telling us that something is occupying the cave we were searching for," I replied. "We weren't even talking about you."

"I do not wish to disturb the creature living inside the cave. The artifact that we're searching for may not even be in there," Zolf said and Dilgear snorted in annoyance.

"You're scared, aren't you? All right, show me where the cave is and I'LL go check it out. It appears to me that I'm the only one that has any courage in this group," Dilgear said and I narrowed my eyes in anger. If that werewolf had anything, it was certainly ignorance but I wasn't going to call him on it. He may be an ignorant fool, but he was still a werewolf and the natural defenses that he carried were certainly real. Not that it mattered at all with my skin but if we managed to get him enraged, Zolf and Rodimus were at risk. Zolf, I knew, could most likely take care of himself by casting a spell, but spell casting took time and if Dilgear was attacking while Zolf was casting Zolf was a goner.

"If you want to take the risk, be my guest Dilgear," Zolf said and Dilgear bared his fangs.

"Now you will see why the Red Priest chose me for this job," Dilgear said and Zolf sighed.

"Very well then. Go that way for half a mile then turn right. Keep heading in that direction until you see the cave."

"I'd advise you all to stay here and wait. If I do find the artifact, though, I'm certainly not going to give you credit for any of this."

"Can we leave without him?" Zolf asked, once Dilgear had walked out of sight.

"We can certainly try. A lot more ground can be covered without him. Besides, I have the feeling that like a bad coin, he's going to turn up again," Rodimus said and I nodded my head.

"But for a while, we can be completely free of him. That should give us all peace of mind," I said and pointed to a path. "Let's go that way. We're sure to approach another town by the time the day ends."

"It's too bad we don't have horses or something like that. We'd be able to go twice as fast," Zolf commented.

"We must make do with what we have. At least until we can do better."

We made good time on foot and I guess that because my body was the way it was, I didn't get tired as easily. I first noticed this about an hour after we left Dilgear. Rodimus was commenting on the heat and I brought a hand up to my face then drew it away. There had been no sweat on my brow. I could not feel heat, at least not like the others could. Could I actually feel like I used to? Not feel as in emotion, for I already knew that my emotions still were extremely strong, but feel as in touch. I was constructed partially of golem, I told myself as I gazed at my gray hands covered with the slate colored scales. They were hands, obviously, but did they actually have the nerve endings at the tips of my fingers the way I used to have them? I stared at my hands, noting something extremely odd. There was no texture on my fingertips. No little grooves in the skin which meant no fingerprints. With no fingerprints, was I capable of feeling things like Rodimus and Zolf could?

"You've been extremely quiet, Master Zelgadis. Is something wrong?" Zolf inquired as he picked up his canteen of water.

"No, nothing's wrong," I replied as I lowered my hands away from my face. "I'm just discovering some more things that I've never thought about before."

"Such as?" Rodimus inquired and I looked at him.

"Fingerprints. Is the reason why our fingers can feel so much is because of the fingerprints we own? You own, I mean. I There can be no fingerprints on a rock."

"I see what you mean, but what are you trying to get at?"

"If feeling is generated by the same area that generates fingerprints, then how does a creature with no fingerprints feel?"

There was a silence as they thought about my question and I folded my arms and thought. Even the clothes I wore felt odd against my hardened skin. Rezo said I was a third human, but what third was that? My skin looked nothing like a human's and my ears were nothing like either a human or a golem. My outside appearance was mostly human and demon so perhaps, my emotions were human. But how was that possible? Wasn't my body and emotions connected?

"I'm afraid we don't have an answer for you, Master Zelgadis," Zolf said and I looked at him.

"It's all right. It was just something I hadn't noticed before."

There were a lot of things I was rediscovering as we made our trek. We soon reached another village where we learned of a mysterious statue. We got ourselves a room at the inn and discussed the possibilities of the new information. I pulled up my collar as I sat down in a stiff wooden chair. I didn't want any stranger to see my true appearance. I don't think I could stand the shock of people as they looked upon me. Zolf glanced at me and laid a hand over mine. I looked at him and drew my hand away.

"I found that a curios shop has what we're looking for," he said. "I suggest we should look into it tomorrow."

"There is also rumor of a gang called the Black Dragons around this area. When I went downstairs to the bar, I overheard the locals saying that they make a regular run here. It would be wise for us to keep our guard up," Rodimus said.

"I do not think we will run into them, but it is always good to be careful," I said. "So the stone is in a curios shop?" I inquired and Zolf nodded his head.

"I suggest we visit it early the next morning before the crowd starts," he replied.

"I've never seen a crowd in a curios shop, but okay," Rodimus said.

"I understood what he meant. If we wait until late in the day, it is possible that what we are searching for may no longer be there," I said and yawned slightly. I hoped that Dilgear wouldn't find us anytime soon. Especially not when what I was searching for was so close at hand. It seemed to be a stroke of luck that the Philosopher's Stone was so close. It had to be hidden in another object because an item as legendary as the Philosopher's Stone would not be in a mere curios shop for long.

"Do you think that werewolf will locate us?" Zolf asked and I sighed.

"He will eventually. I just hope he doesn't find us before we get the stone. I don't want to put such a priceless object in his hands," I replied.

"Let us not concern ourselves with werewolves tonight. Let's get a good night's rest and get the stone early in the morning," Rodimus said and Zolf nodded his head.

"Rodimus is right. There's no sense worrying ourselves with something that doesn't need to be worried about," Zolf said as I took off my cloak. I sighed at the sight of my chest and glanced at the others.

"Does it look as awful as I see it?" I inquired and Zolf shook his head.

"Master Zelgadis, no matter how your appearance changes, you are still the same person on the inside. Never forget that."

"Should we keep watches?" Rodimus inquired.

"I don't see that it's necessary but if you want to, you can."

"Can we at least blow the lamp out?" I inquired and Zolf blew out the light.

"Good night, Master Zelgadis," he said as I closed my eyes.


End file.
